Together
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Shiro was very comfortable, which was odd considering he was a Hollow and had been fighting his whole life... More or less just a elongated drabble, Warnings/Disclaimer inside


_**Warning/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! But the conversation ^^ Warnings include blatant yaoi fluff!_

_This fic is actually inspired by a pic called "Together" by DarkArish on DeviantART. Go check it out! And you'll SEE what I'm writing. It is SO sweet and cuddly!_

* * *

_**~x~**_

**Together **

_**~x~**_

As a Hollow, Shiro had never truly known the soft pleasure, the _luxury_, of comfort. He was a **Hollow.** His kind was the very definition of fighting tooth-n-nail to even continue surviving. Being comfortable was an absurd option, even when Shirosaki was merely an _inner_ Hollow, and didn't have to brawl with other Hollows for survival. No, he'd fought for an entirely different reason; the will to _**exist.**_

But that was all in the past, before the Winter War had nearly obliterated the entirety of the three worlds, and before Ichigo had learned to trust him and then grew to _love_ him. As of now… Shiro was quite comfortable. Yes, very comfortable and cozy indeed.

He was currently lying with his head on Ichigo's stomach, his faux body nestled between the teen's legs (he'd been inhabiting the gigai for nearly a year now). Ichigo, who was sitting up against some different colored pillows, had his arms on either side of Shiro's head, hands crossed on the albino's chest. The human teen also had one leg propped up over Shiro with his foot on this other leg's knee. Shiro's hands had come up a while ago and his fingers were lightly tickling that foot with the Hollow's own legs drawn up comfortably.

It was a completely perfect position; the way the two lovers were intertwined together like that and Shiro wished he could stay in Ichigo's embrace forever, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on Ichigo's sock, his expression distant as he mused happily in silent thought, mentally tracing the line of evolution from their hated competition for existence, to their friendship, and finally their lasting love.

When the orange haired teen gently ran his hands over Shiro's green sweatered chest, the Hollow emerged from the recess of his memories and looked up, tilting his head back to look up at his smiling orange haired lover, who was clad in a matching turtleneck sweater, only the human's was red while the albino's was green. Ichigo sighed with great contentment as he crossed his wrists, hugging Shiro impossibly closer to him. His lover's pale hands came up and laid themselves over Ichigo's tanned ones, holding them there.

"Wha' is it?" Shiro murmured softly in mild curiosity and concern at the utterly dazed look on Ichigo's face. He almost felt compelled to sit up so he could see his shinigami/human counterpart's expression better from this upside down position he was currently in. Almost was performing as the keyword here. Shirosaki was much too comfortable to even think about moving for a long time to come.

Ichigo blinked, as if coming out of a stupor, and his ochre eyes gleamed with faint confusion before they warmed with glowing happiness. "Nothing, I was just wondering how we always seemed to be thinking deeply at the same time." The orange head chuckled fondly, leaning his head back against the stacked up pillows with a soft sigh. "God, I love you…" He murmured abruptly, but the words themselves took away the surprise suddenness.

Shirosaki grinned with his infamous canines showing. "I dunno bout the thinkin' thing, but I'm pretty sure its cuz we're th' same person." The albino's grin melted into a genuine smile when he felt the rumble of Ichigo's amusement underneath his head, followed soon after by warm fingers threading through his soft white tresses.

"Smartass." Ichigo accused fondly, turning his face outwards to face his window, peering out at the sunset as the vivid orange glow turned the snowy world outside a brilliant gold wonderland of what should-have-been-familiar buildings. His heart swelled with joy and love at his life at the moment. His friends and family were safe, the awful war was over, he had a beautiful view and he had his most beloved counterpart snuggled against his body. Could the moment get any more damned _perfect?_

"By th'way, I love ya too Ichigo."

Yes, it really could.

* * *

_Aww again, I like this so much better than the original ^^ it's not much longer, only by a little. :D please review m'loves! _


End file.
